Of Choices and Books
by Kashima17
Summary: Remake Harry thought he was going to have a normal depressing summer. That is until he is taken by a golden light to another place and with his friends and not so much friends, he has to make a chocie. Change the future by reading or not. Now What?
1. The Choice

Summary: It's the summer before Fifth year for Harry and he is haunted constantly by nightmares of the graveyard. He has no way of escaping them that is until he is whisked away along with his Friends and the Order which he knows about to a house cut off from time and space. In this house they are given a choice stay and change the future or let it stay on the path they have set already. Now the question is will they make choice?

Kashima17: Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfiction so any feedback is welcome just don't be rude about it please. So now for the disclaimer. Take it away Harry

Harry: Kashima17 doesn't own me or my friends or the Series called Harry Potter. That honor belongs to the pretty lady in England named J.K. Rowling.

Kashima17: Thank you Harry though I wished I did own you but sadly I don't. Oh well on with the show

Harry: You're welcome and enjoy the Fic.

The words in **Bold **belong to J.K. Rowling not me.

_Thoughts_

_**Parseltongue **_

Chapter 1: The Choice

In the town of Little Whinging everything was calm even on the street of Privet Drive which was not normal what with how loud number 4 usually is. This house holds the Dursely family and their nephew Harry Potter. All was silent in the house until a short soft scream came from the smallest room of the house.

Harry woke with a soft scream cutting himself off by covering his mouth with his hand as he shoots up to sit up in his small lumpy bed. He breathes deeply taking his hand from his mouth and clutches his sheets at his waist. As Harry tries to calm down he hears a cough from his Uncles and Aunts room and tenses thinking _Uncle better not wake or I'm dead_.

He needn't worry as the coughing stops and there is no footsteps heading his way really there is none at all which is a relief to the young wizard. Harry sighs as he falls back on to his bed looking up at his boring white peeling ceiling of his room thinking about his nightmare. He closed his eyes in pain as he is taken back to the graveyard and the murder of Cedric Diggory and the return of Voldemort, his parent's killer and the madman out to kill him. As he started to get to deep into his depressing thoughts when Hedwig his beautiful snowy owl hoots and fly's over to him knocking the young man out of his thoughts.

Harry smiles at Hedwig "Thanks girl" he says petting her head affectionately. She hoots nipping his finger lovingly while snuggling into his touch. As he keeps petting Hedwig he looks out the window of his room subconsciously seeking out the dog which shares the same name as his godfather Sirius. He smiles at the thought of him then frowns in sadness and anger since nobody has written to him in the month he has been in this hell hole known as number 4 Privet Drive. Harry sighs in frustration then saying out loud to himself and his pet "I wish I knew what my friends aren't telling me"

Right as the teen said this he and Hedwig are engulfed by a bright golden light and is whisked away with a shout and a hoot of shock. In a house on a plot of never ending land that is located out of time and space a young man with black hair and green eyes appear in a flash of gold light with a bird. Harry lands on a soft black couch with a grunt and yelp because Hedwig clawed him in her shock. "Well girl where do you think we are" he asks observing his surroundings carefully faintly hearing Hedwig's hoot of an answer, which he took as a meaning of "don't know".

The room they are in looks like a living room of a house that could hold many people. It has a large black couch that could seat at least 4 people that he is on right now. Across from the couch is a white marble fireplace that has red marble inlay designs in it that looks like randomly done swirls. Then on the right of the couch is a matching black loveseat that looks to be as comfortable as the couch Harry is on feels. On the left side of the room and right across from the loveseat are two big soft overstuffed armchairs that look like they could recline. In the middle of all of this is a glass coffee table that rests on dark oak wood legs that sits on a red rug that has white designs in it that looks like a lion. The walls are a nice white color while the floors are a dark oak wood. "Wow fancy place we're in" Harry says in awe once he takes everything in.

Harry sits up on the couch turning to face the fireplace just to jump up drawing his wand as a flash of silver light appears and disappears to show a girl with bushy brown hair and eyes and a tall red headed blued eyes boy. The girl looks over and says in shock "Harry!" then running to tackle him in a hug.

"What are you doing here mate? Come to think of it why are we here?" the boy says coming to join the other two by the couch.

Harry hugs the girl back then says "Hey Hermione, Ron. I don't know one minute I'm at the Dursely's the next I'm here with Hedwig". He points to the snowy owl on the perch that sits in the corner of the room. The other two look at each other then Hermione says "The same could be said for us but the question is where and why we are here?"

As she says this a big flash of silver appears again to deposit a lot of people at once some landing on their feet others on the furniture and some not so lucky people on the hard floor. Ron calls in surprise "Mum, Dad, Fred, George, Ginny! Whats going on?"

Hermione gasps "Tonks, Moody, Professor Snape! Are you all alright?"

Harry turns and exclaims "Sirius, Remus, Professor Dumbledore! Why are we here?"

Dumbledore smiles serenely from his place in the armchair right next to the couch with the usually twinkle in his eyes "All good and all that I cannot answer but I do suggest that we all sit while we wait for the answers we desire." He peers at them over his half-moon spectacles in that grandfatherly way of his that makes them all do as he has asked immediately. Snape takes the other arm chair while Sirius takes a seat on the couch beside Albus then Remus who is next to Tonks and the last seat on the couch is taken by Moody. The loveseat is taken by Molly and Arthur in front of them lying down propped up by her arms is Ginny. Then in front of the fireplace on the floor is the twins an across from them is Harry who is seat leaning against his Godfathers legs and by him are Ron and Hermione.

"So now what?" Sirius says to the room breaking the silence. As if answering the man a flash of golden light like the one Harry came to the room in comes out of nowhere and leaves three books and a letter on top of the pile on the coffee table. "Well that was interesting" Albus says fishing out a lemon drop from the bag he carries with him at all times. All of the other glance at each other except Snape who just sneers at everyone in his usually way before Hermione reaches for the books and Harry gets the letter. Hermione looks at the books and gasps in shock almost dropping them.

Ron looks over at her with worry "Whats wrong Hermione?"

"Yeah it must be" George starts.

"Bad if you almost" Fred continues for his twin.

"Dropped a book" George ends with a grin at his brother who returns it full force but they stop at their mothers look.

Hermione glares at the twin before saying "What is wrong. These books are called Harry Potter and the Order Of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" at this one Snape tenses for a brief second "and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" at this title Albus looks sad for a moment.

"How is that possible it looks to be Harry's last three years at Hogwarts which is possible since he hasn't lived them yet" Remus remarks out loud.

"Well maybe this can explain it" Harry says holding up the letter acting calmer than he feels right now.

"Well Potter are you going to read it or are you just going to sit there like the dunderhead that you are" Snape sneers at him.

Harry glares at him before open it and starts to read with Sirius growling softly at Snape in the background

" Hello Everyone

I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here right? Well the answer to that is very simple you are here to make a choice. What is that choice you may ask? To make a better future or to keep it the way it is now. Now you can do this by reading these three books that are in the view point of or you can forget about and be returned home. Now you cannot open the books until you make this choice. If you make the choice of reading the books and making changes you will stay here until down and everything will stay frozen in time at your home until you come back. Now for where you are well you are in a home made specifically for this outside of time and space so that you do not have to fear attack or anything else you may fear. So yes Sirius that means you can go outside. Now it is time for you to make your choice.

Good Luck

The Fates"

Harry looks up at the others once he is done reading as if saying so now what.

"This could help us win the war so I say do it" Moody Growls.

At this the golden trio and the last two Marauders say "Moody's right if it ends war then we're in"

"If the fates think it is a good choice then let's read" Albus says calmly.

Snape just sneers which they take as a yes.

"Yeah let's read oh and Harry I'm Tonks by the way."

"Nice to meet you" He says to the pink haired woman.

"It could be fun imagine the pranks we could pull"

"I'm in" Ginny says defiantly looking up at her mother.

"Molly dear it could help us end this faster"

"Oh very well" Molly says

"Who would like to read first" Albus asks.

"I will" Remus takes the book from Hermione when she hands it to him and opens it to the first page


	2. Fun with Dementors Not

Kashima17: Hey Kashima17 here and hoping you liked the first chapter of Choices and Books. And sorry about the first chapter being taken off then put back on I deleted it by mistake.

Harry: I did but you made me kinda depressed

Kashima17: so I kept you in character then since you are moody in the fifth book (grins at him)

Harry: (pouts) was not (silence and a coughed "yeah right" from the audience) ….okay I was a little moody

Kashima17: that's right now disclaimer please

Harry: Kashima17 does not own me or the others or anything from the Harry Potter series that honor belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. Kashima17 is just using us for her amusement and yours…So you know review or she'll make us do something stupid

Kashima17: Hey you do that all on your own but like Harry said review please

Chapter 2: Fun with Dementors…Not

"**Dudley Demented**" Remus reads clearly so that all can hear

**The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. Cars that were usually gleaming stood dusty in their drives and lawns that were once emerald green lay parched and yellowing; the use of hosepipes had been banned due to drought. Deprived of their usual car-washing and lawn-mowing pursuits, the inhabitants of Privet Drive had retreated into the shade of their cool houses, windows thrown wide in the hope of tempting in a nonexistent breeze. The only person left outdoors was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flowerbed outside number four.**

**He was a skinny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who had the pinched, slightly unhealthy look of someone who has grown a lot in a short space of time. His jeans were torn and dirty, his T-shirt baggy and faded, and the soles of his trainers were peeling away from the uppers. Harry Potter's appearance did not endear him to the neighbors, who were the sort of people who thought scruffiness ought to be punishable by law,**

"Why are you doing that" Sirius asks looking down at his godson.

"I don't know most likely waiting for info or something" Harry answers him looking up.

"Why are you wearing those clothes" Tonks says tilting her head to the side.

"They are the only ones I got" Harry then looks at Remus pleadingly to keep reading. He frowns and but keeps reading. Albus sighs sadly at Harry's answer.

**but as he had hidden himself behind a large hydrangea** **bush this evening he was quite invisible to passers-by. In fact, the only way he would be spotted was if his Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia stuck their heads out of the living-room window and looked straight down into the flowerbed below.**

"Now why would they do that?" George ponders mockingly.

"I don't Greg I always look down from my open window to see randomly see if anyone is there" Forge answers seriously then grins.

"You would" Ron says. The others except Molly, Snape and Albus laugh at the Weasley brothers actions.

**On the whole, Harry thought he was to be congratulated on his idea of hiding here.**

"CONGRATULATION!" Greg and Forge yell looking at Harry grinning.

"Thanks guys but this hasn't happened yet" Harry chuckles.

"Oh just take it Harry I would" Sirius say smiling.

" Yeah but you're a git" Tonks teases her cousin.

"Now Now let Remus read" Albus says with that twinkle never leaving.

Remus laughing softly begins again.

**He was not, perhaps, very comfortable lying on the hot, hard earth but, on the other hand, nobody was glaring at him, grinding their teeth so loudly that he could not hear the news, or shooting nasty questions at him**

"Just because you want to watch the news. Why?" Hermione questions him.

"It's the Dursley's they don't like me and they are not afraid to show it"

"That's horriable" Molly gasps.

Sirius and Remus share a look before going on.

**, as had happened every time he had tried sitting down in the living room to watch television with his aunt and uncle.**

**Almost as though this thought had fluttered through the open window, Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, suddenly spoke.**

"**Glad to see the boy's stopped trying to butt in. Where is he, anyway?"**

"**I don't know," said Aunt Petunia, unconcerned. "Not in the house."**

"They are so loving aren't they" Ginny says sarcastically.

"Ginny" Molly says sharply even though she agrees with her daughter. Harry laughs and smiles at Ginny saying just as sarcastically "Yeah they are"

**Uncle Vernon grunted.** "**Watching the news…" he said scathingly. "I'd like to know what he's really up to. As if a normal boy cares what's on the news - Dudley hasn't got a clue what's going on; doubt he knows who the Prime Minister is!**

"He says that as if it's a good thing" Hermione says in shock that anyone would encourage stupidity.

"Well Dursley it is" Greg says.

"Yeah probably because he doesn't know who the Prime Minister is either" Forge laughs.

"Sad thing is that most likely is true" Harry sighs while trying not to laugh.

"Even I know who it is" Ron says like everyone should since he does.

"I do to and I have been on the run for two years and before that I was in prison" Sirius comments.

"So what's his excuse?" Tonks comments lightly.

"Stupidity" Remus says like it's obvious. Moody growls at Remus to keep reading so he does.

**Anyway, it's not as if there'd be anything about his lot on our news–"**

"**Vernon, shh!" said Aunt Petunia. "The windows open!"**

"**Oh - yes - sorry, dear."**

Arthur chuckles softly since he know that rule also always say yes to the wife.

**The Dursleys fell silent. Harry listened to a jingle about Fruit 'n' Bran breakfast cereal while he watched Mrs. Figg, a batty cat-loving old lady from nearby Wisteria Walk, amble slowly past.**

**She was frowning and muttering to herself.**

**Harry was very pleased he was concealed behind the bush, as Mrs. Figg had recently taken to asking him around for tea whenever she met him in the street. **

"Harry that's rude you shouldn't hide from her" Hermione and Molly scold him. Harry smiles in apology saying "But I have done it yet and I won't this time kay".

**She had rounded the corner and vanished from view before Uncle Vernon's voice floated out of the window again.**

"**Dudders out for tea?"**

"**At the Polkisses'," said Aunt Petunia fondly. "He's got so many little friends, he's so popular."**

Harry snorts in disbelief "If Dudley is out for tea then I'm best friends with Malfoy". The Weasley kids and Hermione shake with silent laughter while the Adults smile amusedly well except Molly, Snape and Moody of course.

**Harry suppressed a snort with difficulty. **(You don't change much" Ron says)** The Dursleys really were astonishingly stupid about their son, Dudley. They had swallowed all his dim-witted lies about having tea with a different member of his gang every night of the summer holidays. Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley had not been to tea anywhere; he and his gang spent every evening vandalizing the play park, smoking on street corners and throwing stones at passing cars and children.**

"If any my children did that they would be over my knee like that" Molly finishes with a snap of her fingers with Arthur nodding beside his wife. The Weasley children look at their mother warily.

**Harry had seen them at it during his evening walks around Little Whinging; he had spent most of the holidays wandering the streets, scavenging newspapers from bins along the way.**

"Are you that desperate for news?" Ron questions his best friends.

"Well seeing as no one has written me in the month that I have been at the Dursleys and it looks like it doesn't change so yeah I guess I am" Harry retorts. At that everyone looks guilty even Albus and Moody except for one person.

"Oh so the Great Potter doesn't get what he wants' for once and he cries about it. The information is nothing you need to know" Snape sneers at him.

Sirius growls at the Potions Master "You leave my godson alone Grease ball".

Snape is about to retort when Albus intervenes "Sirius, Serveus please act your ages. Now Remus would you please continue with this wonderful telling of our future"

**The opening notes of the music that heralded the seven o'clock news reached Harry's ears and his stomach turned over. Perhaps tonight - after a month of waiting - would be the night.**

"The night for what?" Hermione and Ron ask.

"News on Voldemort I'm guessing since I haven't lived through this yet" Harry says shrugging his shoulders.

**"Record numbers of stranded holiday makers fill air ports as the Spanish baggage-handlers' strike reaches its second week –"**

"**Give 'em a lifelong siesta, I would,"**(" Oh that's nice" Tonks says)** snarled Uncle Vernon over the end of the newsreader's sentence, but no matter: outside in the flowerbed, Harry's stomach seemed to unclench. If anything had happened, it would surely have been the first item on the news; death and destruction were more important than stranded holidaymakers.**

"Wow Harry you're a bundle"

"Of sunshine and rainbows aren't you" The twins say going back and forth like always. Harry glares at them which shut's them up quick. (Hey you would too if faced with the deadly Potter glare)

**He let out a long, slow breath and stared up at the brilliant blue sky. Every day this summer had been the same: the tension, the expectation, the temporary relief, and then mounting tension again… and always, growing more insistent all the time, the question of why nothing had happened yet.**

**He kept listening, just in case there was some small clue, not recognized for what it really was by the Muggles - an unexplained disappearance, perhaps, or some strange accident… but the baggage-handlers' strike was followed by news about the drought in the Southeast ("I hope he's listening next door!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "Him with his sprinklers on at three in the morning!"),**

"Oh like he doesn't do that too" Sirius growls.

"He doesn't he most likely made me get up at 2 in morning to do it instead" Harry sighs.

"WHAT!" Molly, Sirius and Remus yell.

"Nothing just read please" Harry rushes out. Remus does so but gives Harry a look that says we'll talk later.

**then a helicopter that had almost crashed in a field in Surrey, then a famous actress's divorce from her famous husband ("As if we're interested in their sordid affairs," sniffed Aunt Petunia, who had followed the case obsessively in every magazine she could lay her bony hands on).**

Harry holds in a laugh yup that's his Aunt all right. Snape sneers at the way Tunie hasn't change at all.

**Harry closed his eyes against the now blazing evening sky as the newsreader said, "-and finally, Bungy the budgie has found a novel way of keeping cool this summer. Bungy, who lives at the Five Feathers in Barnsley, has learned to water ski! Mary Dorkins went to find out more."**

**Harry opened his eyes. If they had reached water-skiing budgerigars, there would be nothing else worth hearing. He rolled cautiously on to his front and raised himself on to his knees and elbows, preparing to crawl out from under the window.**

**He had moved about two inches when several things happened in very quick succession.**

**A loud, echoing crack broke the sleepy silence like a gunshot;**

**a cat streaked out from under a parked car and flew out of sight; a shriek, a bellowed oath and the sound of breaking china came from the Dursleys' living room, and as though this was the signal Harry had been waiting for he jumped to his feet, at the same time pulling from the waistband of his jeans a thin wooden wand as if he were unsheathing a sword **

"Nice reflexes Potter could save your life" Moody growls.

**- but before he could draw himself up to full height, the top of his head collided with the Dursleys' open window.**

**The resultant crash made Aunt Petunia scream even louder.**

**Harry felt as though his head had been split in two. Eyes streaming, he swayed, trying to focus on the street to spot the source of the noise, but he had barely staggered upright when two large purple hands reached through the open window and closed tightly around his throat.**

"What! I'll kill him for hurting my Pup" Sirius growls standing in his outrage.

"I'll join you" Remus says before turning to Albus "You said he was safe!"

"He is and he must go back there until he turns 17" Albus says calmly though the twinkle is gone from his eyes.

"Like Hell he is he might be safe from Death Eaters but what about those monsters" Sirius growls. Harry looks up at Sirius pleadingly saying with his eyes to stop and that they will talk later though a bit of hope is shinning in them now. The kids are seething with rage not to mention the others. Snape is in shock and angry at that family if it can be called that but he doesn't show it.

"**Put - it-away!" Uncle Vernon snarled into Harry's ear. "Now! Before- anyone - sees!"**

"**Get - off - me!" Harry gasped. For a few seconds they struggled, Harry pulling at his uncles sausage-like fingers with his left hand,**(Sirius growls again and Harry hugs one of his legs to calm him)** his right maintaining a firm grip on his raised wand; then, as the pain in the top of Harry's head gave a particularly nasty throb, Uncle Vernon yelped and released Harry as though he had received an electric shock. Some invisible force seemed to have surged through his nephew, making him impossible to hold.**

"Wow you can still do accidental magic that usually stops once you get a wand" Tonks says in awe.

"That means Harry is very powerful" Albus comments with pride.

"No I'm not" Harry blushes. The others give him a look that says yes you are besides Snape as always.

**Panting, Harry fell forwards over the hydrangea bush, straightened up and stared around. There was no sign of what had caused the loud cracking noise, but there were several faces peering through various nearby windows. Harry stuffed his wand hastily back into his jeans and tried to look innocent.**

"Your innocent face sucks" Ron laughs.

"It's better than yours" Harry points out Hermione laughing in the background. Moody nods in approval at his looking to check for potential threats.

"**Lovely evening!" shouted Uncle Vernon, waving at Mrs. Number Seven, who was glaring from behind her net curtains. "Did you hear that car backfire just now? Gave Petunia and me quite a turn!"**

"That's the lamest excuse ever" the twins laugh

"I must agree and I've heard Ron's" Hermione teases.

" Yeah not like the twins are much better though" Ginny joins in.

"Oh trust me Sirius has tried the Suit of armor told me to do it excuse" Remus says rolling his eyes. Sirius pouts as everyone laughs at him or rolls their eyes.

"Moony continue" he speaks over the noise.

**He continued to grin in a horrible, manic way until all the curious neighbors had disappeared from their various windows, then the grin became a grimace of rage as he beckoned Harry back towards him.**

**Harry moved a few steps closer, taking care to stop just short of the point at which Uncle** **Vernon's outstretched hands could resume their strangling.**

"Good pup don't let him hurt you again" Sirus says. Harry looks up at him "Sirius I'm okay this hasn't happened yet.

"And it won't Pup"

"**What the devil do you mean by it, boy?" asked Uncle Vernon in a croaky voice that trembled with fury.**

"**What do I mean by what?" said Harry coldly. He kept looking left and right up the street, still hoping to see the person who had made the cracking noise.**

Moody whispers "Good they might still be there keep your guard up"

"**Making a racket like a starting pistol right outside our –"**

"**I didn't make that noise," said Harry firmly.**

**Aunt Petunia's thin, horsy face now appeared beside Uncle Vernon's wide, purple one. She looked livid.**

"**Why were you lurking under our window?"**

"**Yes - yes, good point, Petunia! What were you doing under our window, boy?"**

.

"**Listening to the news," said Harry in a resigned voice.**

**His aunt and uncle exchanged looks of outrage.**

"**Listening to the news! Again?"**

"**Well, it changes every day, you see," said Harry.**

"Nice one Harrykins!"

"**Don't you be clever with me, boy! I want to know what you're really up to - and don't give me any more of this listening to the news tosh! You know perfectly well that your lot -"**

"**Careful, Vernon!" breathed Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon lowered his voice so that Harry could barely hear him, "-that your lot don't get on our news!"**

"**That's all you know," said Harry.**

**The Dursleys goggled at him for a few seconds, then Aunt Petunia said, "You're a nasty little liar. What are all those -" she, too, lowered her voice so that Harry had to lip-read the next word, "- owls doing if they're not bringing you news?"**

"**Aha!" said Uncle Vernon in a triumphant whisper. "Get out of that one, boy! As if we didn't know you get all your news from those pestilential birds!"**

**Harry hesitated for a moment. It cost him something to tell the truth this time, even though his aunt and uncle could not possibly know how bad he felt at admitting it.**

"**The owls… aren't bringing me news," he said tonelessly.**

"**I don't believe it," said Aunt Petunia at once.**

"**No more do I," said Uncle Vernon forcefully.**

"**We know you're up to something funny," said Aunt Petunia.**

"**We're not stupid, you know," said Uncle Vernon.**

"**Well, that's news to me," said Harry,**

"Man Harry when did you get so cheeky" Ginny asks.

"He is normally just that he doesn't show it much" Hermione says.

"You get that from your Mother" Sirius grins. Harry smiles at having something in common with his Mum

**his temper rising, and before the Dursleys could call him back, he had wheeled about, crossed the front lawn, stepped over the low garden wall and was striding off up the street.**

**He was in trouble now and he knew it. He would have to face his aunt and uncle later and pay the price for his rudeness, but he did not care very much just at the moment; he had much more pressing matters on his mind.**

**Harry was sure the cracking noise had been made by someone Apparating or Disapparating. It was exactly the sound Dobby the house-elf made when he vanished into thin air. Was it possible that Dobby was here in Privet Drive?**

**Could Dobby be following him right at this very moment?**

"I doubt it's dobby Harry"

"Well Hermione I'll be sure to let my future self know that when we meet"

**As this thought occurred he wheeled around and stared back down Privet Drive, but it appeared to be completely deserted and Harry was sure that Dobby did not know how to become invisible.**

**He walked on, hardly aware of the route he was taking, for he had pounded these streets so often lately that his feet carried him to his favorite haunts automatically.**

**Every few steps he glanced back over his shoulder. Someone magical had been near him as he lay among Aunt Petunia's dying begonias, he was sure of it. Why hadn't they spoken to him, why hadn't they made contact, why were they hiding now?**

**And then, as his feeling of frustration peaked, his certainty leaked away.**

**Perhaps it hadn't been a magical sound after all. Perhaps he was so desperate for the tiniest sign of contact from the world to which he belonged that he was simply overreacting to perfectly ordinary noises. Could he be sure it hadn't been the sound of something breaking inside a neighbor's house?**

**Harry felt a dull, sinking sensation in his stomach and before he knew it the feeling of hopelessness that had plagued him all summer rolled over him once again.**

"Dramtic much Mate"

"How would you like being kept in the dark"

**Tomorrow morning he would be woken by the alarm at five o'clock so he could pay the owl that delivered the Daily Prophet - but was there any point continuing to take it? Harry merely glanced at the front page before throwing it aside these days; when the idiots who ran the paper finally realized that Voldemort was back it would be headline news, and that was the only kind Harry cared about.**

**If he was lucky, there would also be owls carrying letters from his best friends Ron and Hermione, though any expectation he'd had that their letters would bring him news had long since been dashed.**

**We can't say much about you-know-what, obviously… We've been told not to say anything important in case our letters go astray… We're quite busy but I can't give you details here…**

**There's a fair amount going on, we'll tell you everything when we see you…**

"And there is no other way to contact me with out letters" Harry asks with a raised eyebrow. AAt this everyone blushes because there is and they didn't even think about it.

**But when were they going to see him? Nobody seemed too bothered with a precise date.**

**Hermione had scribbled I expect we'll be seeing you quite soon inside his birthday card, but how soon was soon? As far as Harry could tell from the vague hints in their letters, Hermione and Ron were in the same place, presumably at Ron's parents' house.**

**He could hardly bear to think of the pair of them having fun at The Burrow when he was stuck in Privet Drive. In fact, he was so angry with them he had thrown away, unopened, the two boxes of Honeydukes chocolates they'd sent him for his birthday.**

"Never throw out Chocolate" Remus says like he committed a sin.

"Sorry Remus"

"As you should be". Sirius mouths to the other "Chocolate addict".

**He'd regretted it later, after the wilted salad Aunt Petunia had provided for dinner that night.**

"You so skinny though you need more food than that" Molly frets already planning to feed him a lot while their here.

**And what were Ron and Hermione busy with? Why wasn't he, Harry, busy? Hadn't he proved himself capable of handling much more than them? Had they all forgotten what he had done?**

**Hadn't it been he who had entered that graveyard and watched Cedric being murdered, and been tied to that tombstone and nearly killed?**

**Don't think about that, Harry told himself sternly for the hundredth time that summer. It was bad enough that he kept revisiting the graveyard in his nightmares, without dwelling on it in his waking moments too.**

**He turned a corner into Magnolia Crescent; halfway along he passed the narrow alleyway down the side of a garage where he had first clapped eyes on his godfather. Sirius, at least, seemed to understand how Harry was feeling. Admittedly, his letters were just as empty of proper news as Ron and Hermione's, but at least they contained words of caution and consolation instead of tantalizing hints:**

**I know this must be frustrating for you… Keep your nose clean and everything will be okay… Be careful and don't do anything rash…**

At this everyone looks at Sirius in disbelief. "What" Sirius questions annoyed at the stares.

"Your telling Harry to be careful when your not?" Remus says.

"Well that's different Harry's my godson I want him to stay safe" Sirius says this with not a waiver in his voice at all smiling at Harry who smiles back.

**Well, thought Harry, as he crossed Magnolia Crescent, turned into Magnolia Road and headed towards the darkening play park, he had (by and large) done as Sirius advised. He had at least resisted the temptation to tie his trunk to his broomstick and set off for The Burrow by himself.**

**In fact, Harry thought his behavior had been very good considering how frustrated and angry he felt at being stuck in Privet Drive so long, reduced to hiding in flowerbeds in the hope of hearing something that might point to what Lord Voldemort was doing. Nevertheless, it was quite galling to be told not to be rash by a man who had served twelve years in the wizard prison, Azkaban, escaped, attempted to commit the murder he had been convicted for in the first place, then gone on the run with a stolen Hippogriff.**

"He's got you there cousin"

"Shut it Dora"

"Its Tonks"

**Harry vaulted over the locked park gate and set off across the parched grass. The park was as empty as the surrounding streets. When he reached the swings he sank on to the only one that Dudley and his friends had not yet managed to break, coiled one arm around the chain and stared moodily at the ground. He would not be able to hide in the Dursleys' flowerbed again.**

**Tomorrow, he would have to think of some fresh way of listening to the news. In the meantime, he had nothing to look forward to but another restless, disturbed night, because even when he escaped the nightmares about Cedric he had unsettling dreams about long dark corridors.**

"Your having nightmares" Molly says worriedly.

"Why didn't you tell us" Hermione demands.

"Well you weren't contacting me so I thought it wasn't important" Harry shrugs

"Everything's important pup"

**all finishing in dead ends and locked doors, which he supposed had something to do with the trapped feeling he had when he was awake. Often the old scar on his forehead prickled uncomfortably,**

**but he did not fool himself that Ron or Hermione or Sirius would find that very interesting any more. In the past, his scar hurting had warned that Voldemort was getting stronger again, but now that Voldemort was back they would probably remind him that its regular irritation was only to be expected… nothing to worry about… old news…**

"Harry we would care because we care about you"

"I know I'm sorry but this is my future self"

"Oh don't try that you feel that way now."

**The injustice of it all welled up inside him so that he wanted to yell with fury. If it hadn't been for him, nobody would even have known Voldemort was back!**

**And his reward was to be stuck in Little Whinging for four solid weeks, completely cut off from the magical world, reduced to squatting among dying begonias so that he could hear about water-skiing budgerigars! How could Dumbledore have forgotten him so easily? Why had Ron and Hermione got together without inviting him along, too?**

**How much longer was he supposed to endure Sirius telling him to sit tight and be a good boy; or resist the temptation to write to the stupid Daily Prophet and point out that Voldemort had returned? These furious thoughts whirled around in Harry's head, and his insides writhed with anger as a sultry, velvety night fell around him, the air full of the smell of warm, dry grass, and the only sound that of the low grumble of traffic on the road beyond the park railings.**

**He did not know how long he had sat on the swing before the sound of voices interrupted his musings and he looked up. The streetlamps from the surrounding roads were casting a misty glow strong enough to silhouette a group of people making their way across the park. One of them was singing a loud, crude song. The others were laughing. A soft ticking noise came from several expensive racing bikes that they were wheeling along.**

**Harry knew who those people were. The figure in front was unmistakably his cousin, Dudley Dursley, wending his way home, accompanied by his faithful gang.**

**Dudley was as vast as ever, but a year's hard dieting and the discovery of a new talent had wrought quite a change in his physique.**

**As Uncle Vernon delightedly told anyone who would listen, Dudley had recently become the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast. 'The noble sport', as Uncle Vernon called it, had made Dudley even more formidable than he had seemed to Harry in their primary school days when he had served as Dudley's first punching bag. Harry was not remotely afraid of his cousin any more but he still didn't think that Dudley learning to punch harder and more accurately was cause for celebration.**

"I agree with you there" Hermione says glaring at the book.

**Neighborhood children all around were terrified of him - even more terrified than they were of 'that Potter boy' who, they had been warned, was a hardened hooligan and attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.**

"What!" Molly yells

"Yeah Mum didn't you know"

"Harry's a criminal that's why Voldemorts after him"

"Because he completion"

"Fred George don't joke like that!"

**Harry watched the dark figures crossing the grass and wondered who they had been beating up tonight. Look round, Harry found himself thinking as he watched them. Come on… look round… I'm sitting here all alone… come and have a go…**

**If Dudley's friends saw him sitting here, they would be sure to make a beeline for him and what would Dudley do then? He wouldn't want to lose face in front of the gang, but he'd be terrified of provoking Harry… it would be really fun to watch Dudley's dilemma, to taunt him, watch him, with him powerless to respond… and if any of the others tried hitting Harry, he was ready - he had his wand. Let them try… he'd love to vent some of his frustration on the boys who had once made his life hell.**

Snape sneers at this hating that Potter sounds like him while Albus looks down sadly at the life he made Harry live.

**But they didn't turn around, they didn't see him, they were almost at the railings. Harry mastered the impulse to call after them… seeking a fight was not a smart move… he must not use magic… he would be risking expulsion again.**

**The voices of Dudley's gang died away; they were out of sight, heading along Magnolia Road.**

**There you go, Sirius, Harry thought dully. Nothing rash. Kept my nose clean. Exactly the opposite of what you'd have done.**

**He got to his feet and stretched. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon seemed to feel that whenever Dudley turned up was the right time to be home, and any time after that was much too late.**

**Uncle Vernon had threatened to lock Harry in the shed if he came home after Dudley ever again,**

"Would he?" Sirius and Remus ask.

"No he likes to make empty threats" Harry says hoping that they don't find out about the cupbroad.

**so, stifling a yawn, and still scowling, Harry set off towards the park gate.**

**Magnolia Road, like Privet Drive, was full of large, square houses with perfectly manicured lawns, all owned by large, square owners who drove very clean cars similar to Uncle Vernon's.**

**Harry preferred Little Whinging by night, when the curtained windows made patches of jewel bright color in the darkness and he ran no danger of hearing disapproving mutters about his 'delinquent' appearance when he passed the householders. He walked quickly, so that halfway along Magnolia Road Dudley's gang came into view again; they were saying their farewells at the entrance to Magnolia Crescent. Harry stepped into the shadow of a large lilac tree and waited.**

"Harry it's creepy how well you can do that" the kids say.

"Thanks guys" he answers back dryly.

"… **squealed like a pig, didn't he?" Malcolm was saying, to guffaws from the others.**

"**Nice right hook, Big D," said Piers.**

"**Same time tomorrow?" said Dudley.**

"**Round at my place, my parents will be out," said Gordon.**

"**See you then," said Dudley.**

"**Bye, Dud!"**

"**See ya, Big D!"**

**Harry waited for the rest of the gang to move on before setting off again. When their voices had faded once more he headed around the corner into Magnolia Crescent and by walking very quickly he soon came within hailing distance of Dudley, who was strolling along at his ease, humming tunelessly.**

"**Hey, Big D!"**

**Dudley turned.**

"**Oh," he grunted. "It's you."**

"**How long have you been 'Big D' then?" said Harry.**

"**Shut it," snarled Dudley, turning away.**

"**Cool name," said Harry, grinning and falling into step beside his cousin. "But you'll always be** '**Ickle Diddykins' to me."**

"Wow Harry that's pretty good"

"Oh don't pick a fight" Molly and Hermione fret.

"**I said, SHUT IT!" said Dudley, whose ham-like hands had curled into fists.**

**"Don't the boys know that's what your mum calls you**?"

"**Shut your face."**

"**You don't tell her to shut her face. What about 'Popkin' and 'Dinky Diddydums', can I use them then?"**

**Dudley said nothing. The effort of keeping himself from hitting Harry seemed to demand all his self-control.**

"He has self-control sense when" Harry burst out in shock.

**"So who've you been beating up tonight?" Harry asked, his grin fading. "Another ten-year-old? I know you did Mark Evans two nights ago -"**

"**He was asking for it," snarled Dudley.**

"**Oh yeah?"**

"**He cheeked me."**

"**Yeah? Did he say you look like a pig that's been taught to walk on its hind legs? Cause that's not cheek, Dud, that's true."**

The twins burst out laughing while Ron comments "Mate you can be ruthless"

**A muscle was twitching in Dudley's jaw. It gave Harry enormous satisfaction to know how furious he was making Dudley; he felt as though he was siphoning off his own frustration into his cousin, the only outlet he had.**

**They turned right down the narrow alleyway where Harry had first seen Sirius and which formed a short cut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. It was empty and much darker than the streets it linked because there were no streetlamps. Their footsteps were muffled between garage walls on one side and a high fence on the other.**

"**Think you're a big man carrying that thing, don't you?" Dudley said after a few seconds.**

"**What thing?"**

"**That - that thing you are hiding."**

**Harry grinned again.**

"**Not as stupid as you look, are you, Dud? But I s'pose, if you were, you wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time."**

**Harry pulled out his wand. He saw Dudley look sideways at it.**

"**You're not allowed," Dudley said at once. "I know you're not. You'd get expelled from that freak school you go to."**

"**How d'you know they haven't changed the rules, Big D?"**

"**They haven't," said Dudley, though he didn't sound completely convinced.**

**Harry laughed softly.**

"Your scary when you do that" Fred says George nodding in agreement.

Harry smirks at them a light of trickery in his eyes "Really now" The twins nod there is a reason they prank him. One he could get them back with a better one and two he is sneaker than them since hardly ever gets caught.

"**You haven't got the guts to take me on without that thing, have you?" Dudley snarled.**

"**Whereas you just need four mates behind you before you can beat up a ten year old.**

**You know that boxing title you keep banging on about? How old was your opponent? Seven? Eight?"**

"**He was sixteen, for your information," snarled Dudley, "and he was out cold for twenty minutes after I'd finished with him and he was twice as heavy as you. You just wait till I tell Dad you had that thing out –"**

"**Running to Daddy now, are you? Is his ickle boxing champ frightened of nasty Harry's wand?"**

"**Not this brave at night, are you?" sneered Dudley.**

**"This is night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this."**

"**I mean when you're in bed!" Dudley snarled.**

**He had stopped walking. Harry stopped too, staring at his cousin.**

**From the little he could see of Dudley's large face, he was wearing a strangely triumphant look.**

"**What d'you mean, I'm not brave when I'm in bed?" said Harry, completely nonplussed. "What am I supposed to be frightened of, pillows or something?"**

"**I heard you last night," said Dudley breathlessly. "Talking in your sleep. Moaning."**

"He wouldn't" Hermion gasps

"That aweful child"

"Git" Ginny snarles

The others just glare at the book.

"**What d'you mean?" Harry said again, but there was a cold, plunging sensation in his stomach.** **He had revisited the graveyard last night in his dreams.**

**Dudley gave a harsh bark of laughter, then adopted a high-pitched whimpering voice.**

"'**Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric - your boyfriend?"**

"**I - you're lying," said Harry automatically.**

**But his mouth had gone dry. He knew Dudley wasn't lying - how else would he know about Cedric?**

"**Dad! Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me, Dad! Boo hoo!"**

Sirius runs his fingers through Harry's hair for his comfort and Harry's.

"**Shut up," said Harry quietly. "Shut up, Dudley, I'm warning you!"**

"**Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me! He's killed Cedric! Dad, help me! He's going to - don't you point that thing at me!"**

**Dudley backed into the alley wall. Harry was pointing the wand directly at Dudley's heart. Harry could feel fourteen years' hatred of Dudley pounding in his veins - what wouldn't he give to strike now, to jinx Dudley so thoroughly he'd have to crawl home like an insect, struck dumb, sprouting feelers…**

"Do it" I bet you can guess who said that.

"**Don't ever talk about that again," Harry snarled. "D'you understand me?"**

"**Point that thing somewhere else!"**

"**I said, do you understand me?"**

"**Point it somewhere else!"**

"**DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"**

"**GET THAT THING AWAY FROM -"**

**Dudley gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he had been doused in icy water.**

**Something had happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch black and lightless - the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant rumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant hand had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire alleyway, blinding them.**

"What going on?" Ron says.

"Well if you let Lupin read we'll find out now Quiet" Moody growls.

**For a split second Harry thought he had done magic without meaning to, despite the fact that he'd been resisting as hard as he could - then his reason caught up with his senses - he didn't have the power to turn off the stars. He turned his head this way and that, trying to see something, but the darkness pressed on his eyes like a weightless veil.**

**Dudley's terrified voice broke in Harry's ear.**

"**W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!"**

"**I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!"**

"**I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I -"**

"**I said shut up!"**

**Harry stood stock still, turning his sightless eyes left and right. The cold was so intense he was shivering all over; goose bumps had erupted up his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up - he opened his eyes to their fullest extent, staring blankly around, unseeing.**

No one is makinga sound wanting to know what is going on.

**It was impossible… they couldn't be here… not in Little Whinging… he strained his ears… he would hear them before he saw them…**

Moody nods in approval at this not saying anything.

"**I'll t-tell Dad!" Dudley whimpered. "W-where are you? What are you d-do—?"**

"**Will you shut up?" Harry hissed, "I'm trying to lis —"**

**But he fell silent. He had heard just the thing he had been dreading.**

**There was something in the alleyway apart from themselves, something that was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths. Harry felt a horrible jolt of dread as he stood trembling in the freezing air.**

"**C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!"**

"**Dudley, shut—"**

**WHAM.**

**A fist made contact with the side of Harry's head, lifting him off his feet. Small white lights popped in front of his eyes. For the second time in an hour Harry felt as though his head had been cleaved in two; next moment, he had landed hard on the ground and his wand had flown out of his hand.**

"**You moron, Dudley!" Harry yelled, his eyes watering with pain as he scrambled to his hands and knees, feeling around frantically in the blackness. He heard Dudley blundering away, hitting the alley fence, stumbling.**

"**DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!"**

Molly gasps in fright.

**There was a horrible squealing yell and Dudley's footsteps stopped. At the same moment, Harry felt a creeping chill behind him that could mean only one thing. There was more than one.**

"**DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! **

**Wand!" Harry muttered frantically, his hands flying over the ground like spiders.**"**Where's - wand -come on -lumos!"**

"That won't work Potter only a powerful wizard can do magic without a wand" Snape sneers.

**He said the spell automatically, desperate for light to help him in his search - and to his disbelieving relief, light flared inches from his right hand - the wand tip had ignited.**

"I'll take that as a complement sir"

**Harry snatched it up, scrambled to his feet and turned around.**

**His stomach turned over.**

**A towering, hooded figure was gliding smoothly towards him, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night as it came.**

**Stumbling backwards, Harry raised his wand.**

"**Expecto patronum!"**

**A silvery wisp of vapour shot from the tip of the wand and the Dementor slowed, but the spell hadn't worked properly; tripping over his own feet, Harry retreated further as the Dementor bore down upon him, panic fogging his brain -concentrate–**

**A pair of grey, slimy, scabbed hands slid from inside the Dementor's robes, reaching for him. A rushing noise filled Harry's ears.**

"**Expecto patronum!"**

**His voice sounded dim and distant. Another wisp of silver smoke, feebler than the last, drifted from the wand - he couldn't do it any more, he couldn't work the spell.**

**There was laughter inside his own head, shrill, high-pitched laughter… he could smell the Dementor's putrid, death-cold breath filling his own lungs, drowning him - think… something happy…**

**But there was no happiness in him… the Dementor's icy fingers were closing on his throat – the high-pitched laughter was growing louder and louder, and a voice spoke inside his head: "Bow to death, Harry… it might even be painless… I would no t know… I have never died…"**

"Is that when.."Ginny whispers

"Yeah" Harry gulps.

**He was never going to see Ron and Hermione again –**

**And their faces burst clearly into his mind as he fought for breath.**

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

"You thought of us"

"Well yeah you two are my first friends and share pretty much all my happy memories"

"Oh Harry" Hermione hugs him tight Ron joining in a bit later.

**An enormous silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand; its antlers caught the Dementor in the place where the heart should have been; it was thrown backwards, weightless as darkness, and as the stag charged, the Dementor swooped away, bat-like and defeated.**

**"THIS WAY!" Harry shouted at the stag. Wheeling around, he sprinted down the alleyway, holding the lit wand aloft. "DUDLEY? DUDLEY!"**

**He had run barely a dozen steps when he reached them: Dudley was curled up on the ground, his arms clamped over his face. A second Dementor was crouching low over him, gripping his wrists in its slimy hands, prizing them slowly almost lovingly apart, lowering its hooded head towards Dudley's face as though about to kiss him.**

**"GET IT!" Harry bellowed, and with a rushing, roaring sound, the silver stag he had conjured came galloping past him. The Dementor's eyeless face was barely an inch from Dudley's when the silver antlers caught it; the thing was thrown up into the air and, like its fellow, it soared away and was absorbed into the darkness; the stag cantered to the end of the alleyway and dissolved into silver mist.**

**Moon, stars and streetlamps burst back into life. A warm breeze swept the alleyway. Trees rustled in neighboring gardens and the mundane rumble of cars in Magnolia Crescent filled the air again.**

Every one breathes a sigh of relief and Sirius hugs Harry tight just to make sure he is there then lets him go.

**Harry stood quite still, all his senses vibrating, taking in the abrupt return to normality. After a moment, he became aware that his T-shirt was sticking to him; he was drenched in sweat.**

**He could not believe what had just happened. Dementors here, in Little Whinging.**

"Neither can we" Ron says.

**Dudley lay curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking. Harry bent down to see whether he was in a fit state to stand up, but then he heard loud, running footsteps behind him.**

**Instinctively raising his wand again, he span on his heel to face the newcomer.**

**Mrs. Figg, their batty old neighbor, came panting into sight. Her grizzled grey hair was escaping from its hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers. Harry made to stow his wand hurriedly out of sight, but-**

"**Don't put it away idiot boy!" she shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!" **

"What she knows" Harry exclaims in shock.

"Yes I asked her to watch you" Albus says.

"Fat lot of good that did" Sirius whispers.

"But why didn't she tell me"

"I told her not to"

"But"

"Another time harry"

"Would like to read next"

"Me!" Tonks says before Hermione and takes the book while Hermione pouts a bit then stops. Tonks open the book to the next chapter and starts to read.


	3. Author Note

Kashima17: Hey everyone I know you guys are most likely really mad at me for not updating, but I can explain. I've been busy with work and my family not to mention the dreaded writers block hit me for almost two months now but I have my muse back and the third chapter should be up in a few days at the most. Also if you have any suggestions for who else should join or the pairing let me know ill be having a vote for these pairings and people to join. Once again I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me because I know Harry and the others won't because I kept them in a crapped closest for two months with Snape. Snape won't forgive me for putting him with Potter.

Pairings:

Harry/Ginny

Ron/ Hermione

Harry/Hermione

Fred/Hermione

George/Hermione

Fred and George/Hermione

Sirius/Remus

Tonks/Remus

Tonks/Snape

Tonks/Fred

Tonks/George

Tonks/twins

All single or wait for others to come in/suggestions

People to join

Tom Riddle:

Lily and James:

Just Lily:

Just James:

Reg:

Bellatrix:

Draco Malfoy:

Nev:

Luna:

Neville and Luna:

Bill and Charile:

Hagrid:

Umbrigde:


	4. Owls Owls OwlsHedwig

Kashima17: Hey guys and gals what did you think? And I'm sorry about the wait family and work make it hard to write a lot.

Ginny: I think that I should have commented more!

Arthur, Tonks and Ron: Yeah!

Kahima17: Tonks, Ron you guys commented a lot so be quiet. As for Arthur and Ginny I'll try to get you guys in more in this Chapter Kay. But now for the Disclaimer take it away Harry!

Harry: Kashima17 does not own me my friends or anything else with the Harry Potter series that honor belongs the lovely J.K. Rowling who lives in England.

Kashima17: Thank you Harry now on with the Show

Harry: (Sarcastically) Yay

Kashima17/others: Shut up Potter

Harry: (pouts)

Chapter 3: Owls, Owls, Owls…Hedwig

"**A Peck of Owls,**" Tonks reads then stops "Weird title

"**He left!" said Mrs. Figg, wringing her hands. "Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr. Tibbies on the case!**

"Nice name-"Greg starts,

"Almost as good as Pig" Forge ends with a chuckle.

"Oh you're just jealous that you couldn't think of a name that original" Ginny teases them.

**But we haven't got time to stand** **around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will kill him!"**

**"But -" The revelation that his batty old cat-obsessed neighbor knew what Dementors were was almost as big a shock to Harry as meeting two of them down the alleyway. "You're - you're a witch?"**

"Man Harry your slow on the uptake aren't you" Ginny giggles at him or his future self rather.

Harry frowns as the twins laugh at him and Hermione and Ron try to hide their chuckles. Pouting at his two best friends "Some friends you are not even going to defend me or anything"

"Why defend you when it's true" they say releasing their chuckles.

"No it's not and Ginny my future self was probably in shock like I was"

"Whatever you say Harry" the twins get out through their laughter.

"Meanies"

"I know how you feel pup my friends used to laugh at me too"

"Used to I still do it but it's only because you can be an idiot Padfoot" Remus smirks then tells Tonks to keep reading over Sirius yell of "HEY."

"**I'm a Squib, as Mundungus knows full well, so how on earth was I supposed to help you fight off Dementors? He left you completely without cover when I'd warned him -"**

"**This Mundungus has been following me? Hang on - it was him! He Disapparated from the front of my house!"**

"Wait I have been watched" Harry gasps.

"Not have you are being watched" Sirius corrects him lightly.

"And you didn't think I needed to know that?"

"You do not need to be informed about everything to popular belief Potter"

"Serveus please stop that. Harry I thought it was best if you didn't know" Albus explains gently.

"Okay Professor but what if I didn't know and I thought they were death eaters and used magic to protect myself or I don't know a stalker perhaps"

"Good point Potter" Moody growls

"Really now Harry Mad-Eye what are the chances of that happening"

"Almost as likely as a Dementor attacking him there and look what happened" Sirius says slowly as if talking to a senile old man. Albus thinks on this for moment before smiling indulgently at the others then waving at Tonks to continue reading the book.

**"Yes, yes, yes, but luckily I'd stationed Mr. Tibbies under a car just in case, and Mr. Tibbies came and warned me, but by the time I got to your house you'd gone - and now - oh, what's Dumbledore going to say? You!" she shrieked at Dudley, still supine on the alley floor. "Get your fat bottom off the ground, quick!"**

"That's nice I so want her around if I get attacked by a Dementor" Ginny says sarcastically.

"Ginny don't joke like that" Molly scolds her.

"**You know Dumbledore?" said Harry, staring at her.**

"**Of course I know Dumbledore, who doesn't know Dumbledore?**

"Oh I don't know Muggles perhaps" Remus suggests to room.

**But come on - I'll be no help if they come back, I've never so much as transfigured a teabag."**

"Why would anyone transfigure a teabag?"

"Most likely to bait a Muggle Ron" Arthur tells his son.

**She stooped down, seized one of Dudley's massive arms in her wizened hands and tugged.**

"**Get up, you useless lump, get up!"**

The twins, Sirius, Ron and Harry laugh at this while Ginny smothers hers. Remus is smirking amusedly at them.

**But Dudley either could not or would not move. He remained on the ground, trembling and ashen-faced, his mouth shut very tight.**

"**I'll do it." Harry took hold of Dudley's arm and heaved. With an enormous effort he managed to hoist him to his feet.**

"Wow Harry

"Who knew that"

"You were hiding muscles"

"Because that is the only way"

"A scrawny git like you could"

"Lift a whale like Dudders" The twins finish together grinning at him. Harry just rolls his eyes at the two pranksters.

**Dudley seemed to be on the point of fainting. His small eyes were rolling in their sockets and sweat was beading his face; the moment Harry let go of him he swayed dangerously.**

"**Hurry up!" said Mrs. Figg hysterically.**

"I like to see you carry that whale by yourself Lady" Harry burst out in annoyance.

**Harry pulled one of Dudley's massive arms around his own shoulders and dragged him towards the road, sagging slightly under the weight. Mrs. Figg tottered along in front of them, peering anxiously around the corner.**

"Some ones paranoid" Fred sing-songs like a little kid.

"That's what keeps people alive boy" Moody growls with a glare at him.

"**Keep your wand out," she told Harry, as they entered Wisteria Walk. "Never mind the Statute of Secrecy now, there's going to be hell to pay anyway, we might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg. Talk about the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery… this was exactly what Dumbledore was afraid of –**

"You were afraid of Dementors attacking" Tonks stops reading long enough to say.

"Not exactly Dementors but probably Death Eaters" Remus says thoughtfully while Albus nods his agreement at this statement then waves his hand for her to go on.

**What's that at the end of the street? Oh, it's just Mr. Prentice… don't put your wand away, boy, don't I keep telling you I'm no use?"**

**It was not easy to hold a wand steady and haul Dudley along at the same time. Harry gave his cousin an impatient dig in the ribs, but Dudley seemed to have lost all desire for independent movement. He was slumped on Harry's shoulder, his large feet dragging along the ground.**

"Poor boy" Molly coos.

"Mum he's a git" Ginny bursts out.

"**Why didn't you tell me you're a Squib, Mrs. Figg?" asked Harry, panting with the effort to keep walking. "All those times I came round your house - why didn't you say anything?"**

Harry glares at the wall opposite him thinking about how maybe he could of actually of told someone about the abu…unfairness he suffered while at the Dursleys.

"**Dumbledore's orders. I was to keep an eye on you but not say anything, you were too young. I'm sorry I gave you such a miserable time, Harry, but the Dursleys would never have let you come if they'd thought you enjoyed it.**

"Oh yes that makes sense make him hate it there instead of you no letting him act like he does then actually be nice to him" Sirius drawls sarcastically.

"Well no one ever said Dumbledore had common sense" Tonks mummers softly to where only those on the couch can hear.

**It wasn't easy, you know… but oh my word," she said tragically, wringing her hands once more, "when Dumbledore hears about this - how could Mundungus have left, he was supposed to be on duty until midnight - where is he? How am I going to tell Dumbledore what's happened? I can't Apparate."**

"**I've got an owl, you can borrow her." Harry groaned, wondering whether his spine was going to snap under Dudley's weight.**

"Um Harry we need something faster than an owl" Arthur points out.

"I know I most likely am still in shock and trying not to drop my whale of a cousin"

"**Harry, you don't understand! Dumbledore will need to act as quickly as possible, the Ministry have their own ways of detecting underage magic, they'll know already, you mark my words."**

"**But I was getting rid of Dementors, I had to use magic - they're going to be more worried about what Dementors were doing floating around Wisteria Walk, surely?"**

"**Oh, my dear, I wish it were so, but I'm afraid - MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

"I'm sorry Figg but I'm going to beat you to that because no one and I mean no one hurts or puts my pup in danger" Sirius growls dangerously and protectively.

**There was a loud crack and a strong smell of drink mingled with stale tobacco filled the air as a squat, unshaven man in a tattered overcoat materialized right in front of them. He had short, bandy legs, long straggly ginger hair and bloodshot, baggy eyes that gave him the doleful look of a basset hound. He was also clutching a silvery bundle that Harry recognized at once as an Invisibility Cloak.**

"**S'up, Figgy?" he said, staring from Mrs. Figg to Harry and Dudley. "What 'appened to staying undercover?"**

"YOU PUT MY GODSON IN DANGER THAT'S WHAT" Sirius roars in rage.

"Siri calm down please" Harry whispers. Sirius calms down for Harry before ruffling his godsons hair affectionately.

"**I'll give you undercover!" cried Mrs. Figg. "Dementors, you useless, skiving sneak thief!"**

"**Dementors?" repeated Mundungus, aghast. "Dementors, 'ere?"**

"**Yes, here, you worthless pile of bat droppings, here!" shrieked Mrs. Figg. "Dementors attacking the boy on your watch!"**

Sirius nodes his agreement with that statement muttering something about "Kill…..Hurt….my pup."

"**Blimey," said Mundungus weakly, looking from Mrs. Figg to Harry, and back again. "Blimey, I -"**

"**And you off buying stolen cauldrons! Didn't I tell you not to go? Didn't I!"**

"**I - well, I -" Mundungus looked deeply uncomfortable. "It — it was a very good business opportunity, see -"**

"Opportunity my pup could have been killed" Sirius growls while Harry gets up to hug him and Sirius doesn't let him go for a while.

**Mrs. Figg raised the arm from which her string bag dangled and whacked Mundungus around the face and neck with it; judging by the clanking noise it made it was full of cat food.**

"Oh when I'm through with him he is going to wish that is all that happened" Sirius says evilly.

"Siri this hasn't happened yet so…" Harry points out.

"I don't care at least my way he won't even think about it"

"**Ouch - gerroff - gerroff, you mad old bat! Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore!"**

"**Yes - they - have!" yelled Mrs. Figg, swinging the bag of cat food at every bit of Mundungus she could reach. "And - it - had - better - be - you - and - you - can - tell - him - why - you - weren't - there - to - help!"**

"**Keep your 'airnet on!" said Mundungus, his arms over his head, cowering. "I'm going, I'm going!"**

**And with another loud crack, he vanished.**

"**I hope Dumbledore murders him!"**("Yeah right" Tonks scoffs)** said Mrs. Figg furiously. "Now come on, Harry, what are you waiting for?"**

**Harry decided not to waste his remaining breath on pointing out that he could barely walk under Dudley's bulk. He gave the semi-conscious Dudley a heave and staggered onwards.**

"**I'll take you to the door," said Mrs. Figg, as they turned into Privet Drive. "Just in case there are more of them around… oh my word, what a catastrophe… and you had to fight them off yourself… and Dumbledore said we were to keep you from doing magic at all costs… well, it's no good crying over spilt potion, I suppose… but the cat's among the pixies now."**

"Weird saying" Hermione whispers to Harry.

"**So," Harry panted, "Dumbledore's… been having… me followed?"**

"No Harrykinis"

"Snape has been having you followed"

"Because of his undying concern for you"

"Of course it's Dumbles that ordered it"

"**Of course he has," said Mrs. Figg impatiently. "Did you expect him to let you wander around on your own after what happened in June? Good Lord, boy, they told me you were intelligent… **

**right… get inside and stay there," she said, as they reached number four. "I expect someone will be in touch with you soon enough."**

"**What are you going to do?" asked Harry quickly.**

"**I'm going straight home," said Mrs. Figg, staring around the dark street and shuddering. "I'll need to wait for more instructions. Just stay in the house. Goodnight."**

Harry growls "Oh yeah I get attacked by Dementors and all she says is stay in the house and not answer any of my question brilliant"

"**Hang on, don't go yet! I want to know -"**

**But Mrs. Figg had already set off at a trot, carpet slippers flopping, string bag clanking.**

"**Wait!" Harry shouted after her. He had a million questions to ask anyone who was in contact with Dumbledore; but within seconds Mrs. Figg was swallowed by the darkness. Scowling, Harry readjusted Dudley on his shoulder and made his slow, painful way up number four's garden path.**

**The hall light was on. Harry stuck his wand back inside the waistband of his jeans, rang the bell and watched Aunt Petunia's outline grow larger and larger, oddly distorted by the rippling glass in the front door.**

Molly bites her lip in worry "This doesn't sound good"

" It'll be fine" Harry tries to console her knowing he is lying some. Molly smiles at him not detecting the lie. She then leans against her husband who wraps his arms around her in comfort. Sirius looks down at his pup having a bad feeling then looks up at Remus communicating with his eyes to watch Harry more closely. Remus nodes a bit in response then goes back to listening to Tonks.

"**Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite - quite -Diddy, what's the matter!"**

**Harry looked sideways at Dudley and ducked out from under his arm just in time. Dudley swayed on the spot for a moment, his face pale green… then he opened his mouth and vomited all over the doormat.**

"**DIDDY! Diddy, what's the matter with you? Vernon? VERNON!"**

"Someones a Drama Queen" Ron whispers.

"You have no idea" Harry laughs softly.

**Harry's uncle came galumphing out of the living room, walrus moustache blowing hither and thither as it always did when he was agitated. He hurried forwards to help Aunt Petunia negotiate a weak-kneed Dudley over the threshold while avoiding stepping in the pool of sick.**

"**He's ill, Vernon!"**

"**What is it, son? What's happened? Did Mrs. Polkiss give you something foreign for tea?"**

"**Why are you all covered in dirt, darling? Have you been lying on the ground?"**

"**Hang on - you haven't been mugged, have you, son?"**

**Aunt Petunia screamed.**

"**Phone **("Oh is that a tele…" "Arthur not now" "Yes Molly Dear")** the police, Vernon! Phone the police! Diddy, darling, speak to Mummy! What did they do to you?"**

**In all the kerfuffle **("What a strange word")** nobody seemed to have noticed Harry, which suited him perfectly. He managed to slip inside just before Uncle Vernon slammed the door and, while the Dursleys made their noisy progress down the hall towards the kitchen, Harry moved carefully and quietly towards the stairs.**

"**Who did it, son? Give us names. We'll get them, don't worry."**

"**Shh! He's trying to say something, Vernon! What is it, Diddy? Tell Mummy!"**

**Harry's foot was on the bottom-most stair when Dudley found his voice.**

"Almost made it Harrykins"

"**Him."**

"What you save his sorry excuse for a human being and this is how he repays you…that little shit"

"REMUS" Molly shrieks in surprise.

"Way to go Mooney"

**Harry froze, foot on the stair, face screwed up, braced for the explosion.**

"**BOY! COME HERE!"**

"Do they ever call you by your name" Ginny asks.

"Not really" Harry shrugs like it's not a big deal and that it's normal. This makes the Weasley's and Tonks frown while the two canine's growl at the treatment of their pup/cub.

**With a feeling of mingled dread and anger, Harry removed his foot slowly from the stair and turned to follow the Dursleys.**

**The scrupulously clean kitchen had an oddly unreal glitter after the darkness outside. Aunt Petunia was ushering Dudley into a chair; he was still very green and clammy-looking. Uncle Vernon standing in front of the draining board, glaring at Harry through tiny, narrowed eyes.**

"He is so going to get it when I see that arsehole" Sirius growls softly to Remus who nodes in agreement.

Harry looks up at the two and raises an eyebrow in question, the marauders just smile at him mentally thinking _that is such a Lily thing of him to do. _Harry turns back to the book.

"**What have you done to my son?" he said in a menacing growl.**

"**Nothing," said Harry, knowing perfectly well that Uncle Vernon wouldn't believe him.**

"**What did he do to you, Diddy?" Aunt Petunia said in a quavering voice, now sponging sickfrom the front of Dudley's leather jacket. "Was it - was it you-know-what, darling? Did he use – his thing?"**

**Slowly, tremulously, Dudley nodded.**

"**I didn't!" Harry said sharply, as Aunt Petunia let out a wail and Uncle Vernon raised his fists. "I didn't do anything to him, it wasn't me, it was –"**

**But at that precise moment a screech owl swooped in through the kitchen window. Narrowly missing the top of Uncle Vernon's head, it soared across the kitchen, dropped the large parchment envelope it was carrying in its beak at Harry's feet, turned gracefully, the tips of its wings just brushing the top of the fridge, then zoomed outside again and off across the garden.**

"**OWLS!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, the well-worn vein in his temple pulsing angrily as he slammed the kitchen window shut. "OWLS AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!"**

Hedwig at hearing this hoots indignantly almost saying "He better not get rid of me"

Harry smiles over at his owl "Don't worry as if I would let him get rid of you Hedwig"

The snowy owl looks at him and hoots like saying "Good answer"

**But Harry was already ripping open the envelope and pulling out the letter inside, his heart pounding somewhere in the region of his Adam's apple.**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.**

**The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.**

**As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August.**

**Hoping you are well,**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

**Improper Use of Magic Office**

**Ministry of Magic**

"Oh yes he'll be well .."

"yeah it's not like he just …"

"Got expelled or anything"

**Harry read the letter through twice. He was only vaguely aware of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking. Inside his head, all was icy and numb. One fact had penetrated his consciousness like a paralyzing dart. He was expelled from Hogwarts. It was all over. He was never going back.**

Harry shivered at that thought, the thought of never going back to his true home of never seeing his best friends no his family again. Sirius seeming to sense how he is feeling ruffles his hair affectionately before squeezing his shoulder in comfort. Harry leans into the touch for comfort and in thanks.

**He looked up at the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon was purple-faced, shouting, his fists still raised; Aunt Petunia had her arms around Dudley, who was retching again.**

"They sound so charming" Ginny says sarcastically.

**Harry's temporarily stupefied brain seemed to reawaken. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. There was only one thing for it. He would have to run - now.**

"Harry that's a bad idea" Hermione scolds him.

"I haven't been through this yet, and I am panicking" Harry pouts.

**Where he was going to go, Harry didn't know, but he was certain of one thing: at Hogwarts or outside it, he needed his wand. In an almost dream like state, he pulled his wand out and turned to leave the kitchen.**

"**Where d'you think you're going?" yelled Uncle Vernon. When Harry didn't reply, he pounded across the kitchen to block the doorway into the hall. "I haven't finished with you, boy!"**

"**Get out of the way," said Harry quietly.**

"**You're going to stay here and explain how my son-"**

"**If you don't get out of the way I'm going to jinx you," said Harry, raising the wand.**

"**You can't pull that one on me!" snarled Uncle Vernon. "I know you're not allowed to use it outside that madhouse you call a school!"**

"**The madhouse has chucked me out," said Harry. "So I can do whatever I like. You've got three seconds. One - two -"**

**A resounding CRACK filled the kitchen. Aunt Petunia screamed, 'Hide!' Uncle Vernon yelled and ducked, but for the third time that night Harry was searching for the source of a disturbance he had not made. He spotted it at once: a dazed and ruffled-looking barn owl was sitting outside on the kitchen sill, having just collided with the closed window.**

"Errol" the Weasley's sigh out fondly.

**Ignoring Uncle Vernon's anguished yell of 'OWLS!' Harry crossed the room at a run and wrenched the window open. The owl stuck out its leg, to which a small roll of parchment was tied, shook its leathers, and took off the moment Harry had taken the letter. Hands shaking, Harry unfurled the second message, which was written very hastily and blotchily in black ink.**

**Harry —**

**Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE.**

**DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND.**

**Arthur Weasley**

"Thank you Arthur" Sirius says.

"Your welcome"

**Dumbledore was trying to sort it all out… what did that mean? How much power did Dumbledore have to override the Ministry of Magic?**

**Was there a chance that he might be allowed back to Hogwarts, then? A small shoot of hope burgeoned in Harry's chest, almost immediately strangled by panic - how was he supposed to refuse to surrender his wand without doing magic? He'd have to duel with the Ministry representatives, and if he did that, he'd be lucky to escape Azkaban, let alone expulsion.**

"You get the overreacting from your Mother I swear" Remus sighs.

**His mind was racing… he could run for it and risk being captured by the Ministry, or stay put and wait for them to find him here. He was much more tempted by the former course, but he knew Mr. Weasley had his best interests at heart… and after all, Dumbledore had sorted out much worse than this before.**

"**Right," Harry said, "I've changed my mind, I'm staying."**

"You probably gave them whiplash with your change in emotions Har" Ron sniggers then yelps when Harry hits the back of his head.

**He flung himself down at the kitchen table and faced Dudley and Aunt Petunia. The Dursleys appeared taken aback at his abrupt change of mind. Aunt Petunia glanced despairingly at Uncle Vernon. The vein in his purple temple was throbbing worse than ever.**

"**Who are all these ruddy owls from?" he growled.**

"**The first one was from the Ministry of Magic, expelling me," said Harry calmly. He was straining his ears to catch any noises outside, in case the Ministry representatives were approaching, and it was easier and quieter to answer Uncle Vernon's questions than to have him start raging and bellowing. "The second one was from my friend Ron's dad, who works at the Ministry."**

"**Ministry of Magic?" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "People like you in government! Oh, this explains everything, everything, no wonder the country's going to the dogs."**

"No that's your governments fault since they are separate" Remus mutters.

**When Harry did not respond, Uncle Vernon glared at him, then spat out, "And why have you been expelled?"**

"**Because I did magic."**

"**AHA!" roared Uncle Vernon, slamming his fist down on top of the fridge, which sprang open; several of Dudley's low-fat snacks toppled out and burst on the floor. "So you admit it! What did you do to Dudley?"**

"Idiot"

"**Nothing," said Harry, slightly less calmly. "That wasn't me -"**

"**Was," muttered Dudley unexpectedly, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia instantly made flapping gestures at Harry to quieted him while they both bent low over Dudley.**

"**Go on, son," said Uncle Vernon, "what did he do?"**

"**Tell us, darling," whispered Aunt Petunia.**

"**Pointed his wand at me," Dudley mumbled.**

"**Yeah, I did, but I didn't use -" Harry began angrily**

"Oh yeah don't let they only one that actually knows finish his sentence" Tonks vents.

"**SHUT UP!" roared Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in unison.**

"**Go on, son," repeated Uncle Vernon, moustache blowing about furiously.**

"**All went dark," Dudley said hoarsely, shuddering. "Everything dark. And then I h-heard… things. Inside m-my head."**

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia exchanged looks of utter horror. If their least favorite thing in the world was magic - closely followed by neighbors who cheated more than they did on the hosepipe ban - people who heard voices were definitely in the bottom ten. They obviously thought Dudley was losing his mind.**

"**What sort of things did you hear, Popkin?" breathed Aunt Petunia, very white-faced and with tears in her eyes.**

**But Dudley seemed incapable of saying. He shuddered again and shook his large blond head, and despite the sense of numb dread that had settled on Harry since the arrival of the first owl, he felt a certain curiosity. Dementors caused a person to relive the worst moments of their life. What would spoiled, pampered, bullying Dudley have been forced to hear?**

"Maybe the school officials saying no to more food" Ginny says innocently

"It's more likely he heard all of his bulling victims" Arthur says.

"**How come you fell over, son?" said Uncle Vernon, in an unnaturally quiet voice, the kind of voice he might adopt at the bedside of a very ill person.**

"**T-tripped," said Dudley shakily. "And then –"**

**He gestured at his massive chest. Harry understood. Dudley was remembering the clammy cold that filled the lungs as hope and happiness were sucked out of you.**

"**Horrible," croaked Dudley. "Cold. Really cold."**

"**Okay," said Uncle Vernon, in a voice of forced calm, while Aunt Petunia laid an anxious hand on Dudley's forehead to feel his temperature. "What happened then, Dudders?"**

"**Felt… felt… felt… as if… as if…"**

"**As if you'd never be happy again," Harry supplied dully.**

Sirius and Harry both shiver at this.

"**Yes," Dudley whispered, still trembling.**

"**So!" said Uncle Vernon, voice restored to full and considerable volume as he straightened up.**

"**You put some crackpot spell on my son so he'd hear voices and believe he was - was doomed to misery, or something, did you?"**

"**How many times do I have to tell you?" said Harry, temper and voice both rising. "It wasn't me! It was a couple of Dementors!"**

"**A couple of - what's this codswallop?"**

"**De - men - tors," said Harry slowly and clearly. "Two of them."**

"**And what the ruddy hell are Dementors?"**

"**They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban," said Aunt Petunia.**

"Whoa how did she know that" Harry whispers.

"She is your mothers sister Harry" Hermione points out.

**Two seconds of ringing silence followed these words before Aunt Petunia clapped her hand over her mouth as though she had let slip a disgusting swear word. Uncle Vernon was goggling at her.**

**Harry's brain reeled. Mrs. Figg was one thing - but Aunt Petunia?**

"**How d'you know that?" he asked her, astonished.**

**Aunt Petunia looked quite appalled with herself. She glanced at Uncle Vernon in fearful apology, then lowered her hand slightly to reveal her horsy teeth.**

"**I heard - that awful boy – telling her about them - years ago," she said jerkily.**

"**If you mean my mum and dad, why don't you use their names?" said Harry loudly, but Aunt**

Snape sneers at Potter getting the credit when he told His Lily that. (Delusional idiot)

**Petunia ignored him. She seemed horribly flustered.**

**Harry was stunned. Except for one outburst years ago, in the course of which Aunt Petunia had screamed that Harry's mother had been a freak, he had never heard her mention her sister. He was astounded that she had remembered this scrap of information about the magical world for so long, when she usually put all her energies into pretending it didn't **

**Uncle Vernon opened his mouth, closed it again, opened it once more, shut it, then, apparently struggling to remember how to talk, opened it for a third time and croaked, "So - so - they - er - they - er - they actually exist, do they - er - Dementy-whatsits?"**

Everyone but Snape bursts out laughing at the butchering of the name.

**Aunt Petunia nodded.**

**Uncle Vernon looked from Aunt Petunia to Dudley to Harry as if hoping somebody was going to shout 'April Fool!'**

**When nobody did, he opened his mouth yet again, but was spared the struggle to find more words by the arrival of the third owl of the evening. It zoomed through the still-open window like a feathery cannon-ball and landed with a clatter on the kitchen table, causing all three of the Dursleys to jump with fright. Harry tore a second official-looking envelope from the owls beak and ripped it open as the owl swooped back out into the night.**

"**Enough - effing - owls," muttered Uncle Vernon distractedly, stomping over to the window and slamming it shut again.**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two **("Creepy") **minutes ago, **

**the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken.**

**Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries.**

**With best wishes,**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

**Improper Use of Magic Office**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Harry read this letter through three times in quick succession. The miserable knot in his chest loosened slightly with the relief of Knowing he was not yet definitely expelled, though his fears were by no means banished. Everything seemed to hang on this hearing on the twelfth of August.**

"**Well?" said Uncle Vernon, recalling Harry to his surroundings. "What now? Have they sentenced you to anything? Do your lot have the death penalty?" he added as a hopeful afterthought.**

"He wants you dead" Sirius growls bringing Harry closer to him.

"**I've got to go to a hearing," said Harry.**

"**And they'll sentence you there?"**

"**I suppose so."**

"**I won't give up hope, then," said Uncle Vernon nastily.**

"**Well, if that's all," said Harry, getting to his feet. He was desperate to be alone, to think, perhaps to send a letter to Ron, Hermione or Sirius.**

"**NO, IT RUDDY WELL IS NOT ALL!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "SIT BACK DOWN!"**

"His yelling is going to prevent you from being able to here if an attack is coming" Moody growls.

"How likely is that Mad-eye" Molly asks.

"He got attacked by Dementors didn't he" He says making the others either roll their eyes or get worried.

"**What now?" said Harry impatiently.**

"**DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon. "I want to know exactly what happened to my son!"**

"**FINE!" yelled Harry, and in his temper, red and gold sparks shot out of the end of his wand, still clutched in his hand. All three Dursleys flinched, looking terrified.**

"**Dudley and I were in the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk," said Harry, speaking fast, fighting to control his temper. "Dudley thought he'd be smart with me, I pulled out my wand but didn't use it. Then two Dementors turned up —"**

"**But what ARE Dementoids?" asked Uncle Vernon furiously. "What do they DO?"**

Sirius lets out a harsh bark like laugh at that "Something worse than killing"

"**I told you - they suck all the happiness out of you," said Harry, "and if they get the chance, they kiss you -**

"**Kiss you?" said Uncle Vernon, his eyes popping slightly. "Kiss you?"**

"**It's what they call it when they suck the soul out of your mouth."**

**Aunt Petunia uttered a soft scream.**

"**His soul? They didn't take - he's still got his -"**

The twins roll their eyes at the woman's stupidity.

**She seized Dudley by the shoulders and shook him, as though testing to see whether she could hear his soul rattling around inside him.**

"**Of course they didn't get his soul, you'd know if they had," said Harry, exasperated.**

"**Fought 'em off, did you, son?" said Uncle Vernon loudly, with the appearance of a man struggling to bring the conversation back on to a plane he understood. "Gave 'em the old one-two, did you?"**

"**You can't give a Dementor the old one-two," said Harry through clenched teeth.**

"**Why's he all right, then?" blustered Uncle Vernon. "Why isn't he all empty, then?"**

"**Because I used the Patronus -"**

**WHOOSH. With a clattering, a whirring of wings and a soft fall of dust, a fourth owl came shooting out of the kitchen fireplace.**

"**FOR GOD'S SAKE!" roared Uncle Vernon, pulling great clumps of hair out of his moustache, something he hadn't been driven to do in a long time. "I WILL NOT HAVE OWLS HERE, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS, I TELL YOU!"**

**But Harry was already pulling a roll of parchment from the owl's leg. He was so convinced that this letter had to be from Dumbledore, explaining everything - the Dementors, Mrs. Figg, what the Ministry was up to, how he, Dumbledore, intended to sort everything out - that for the first time in his life he was disappointed to see Sirius's handwriting.**

"It's okay I understand pup"

**Ignoring Uncle Vernon's on going rant about owls, and narrowing his eyes against a second cloud of dust as the most recent owl look off back up the chimney, Harry read Sirius's message.**

**Arthur's just told us what's happened. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do.**

**Harry found this such an inadequate response to everything that had happened tonight that he turned the piece of parchment over, looking for the rest of the letter, but there was nothing else.**

**And now his temper was rising again. Wasn't anybody going to say 'well done' for fighting off two Dementors single-handed? Both Mr. Weasley and Sirius were acting as though he'd misbehaved, and were saving their tellings-off until they could ascertain how much damage had been done.**

The adults look at each other their eyes saying besides Snape "We did not think that through"

"…**A peck, I mean, pack of owls shooting in and out of my house. I won't have it, boy, I won't-"**

"Aww why did the chapter title have to come from him" Tonks whines.

"**I can't stop the owls coming," Harry snapped, crushing Sirius's letter in his fist.**

**"I want the truth about what happened tonight!" barked Uncle Vernon. **

"You can't handle the truth!" The twins yell out making the others jump and causing Moody to glare at them

**"If it was Demenders who hurt Dudley, how come you've been expelled? You did you-know-what, you've admitted it!"**

"Why can't he say the name right?" Hermione says in annoyance at the man butchering the name of the creature.

"Easy Mione he's an idiot" Ron explains to her smiling. Harry laughs softly at that nodding his head in agreement.

**Harry took a deep, steadying breath. His head was beginning to ache again. He wanted more than anything to get out of the kitchen, and away from the Dursleys.**

"**I did the Patronus Charm to get rid of the Dementors," he said, forcing himself to remain calm.**

"**But what were Dementoids doing in Little Whinging?" said Uncle Vernon in an outraged tone.**

"**Couldn't tell you," said Harry wearily. "No idea."**

**His head was pounding in the glare of the strip-lighting now. His anger was ebbing away. He felt drained, exhausted. The Dursleys were all staring at him.**

"**It's you," said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "It's got something to do with you, boy, I know it.**

**Why else would they turn up here? Why else would they be down that alleyway? You've got to be the only - the only -" Evidently, he couldn't bring himself to say the word 'wizard' "the only you know-what for miles."**

"**I don't know why they were here."**

**But at Uncle Vernon's words, Harry's exhausted brain had ground back into action. Why had the Dementors come to Little Whinging? How could it be coincidence that they had arrived in the alleyway where Harry was? Had they been sent? Had the Ministry of Magic lost control of the Dementors? Had they deserted Azkaban and joined Voldemort, as Dumbledore had predicted they would?**

Harry thinks about this for a minute then comes to a conclusion or maybe a feeling would be a better word that it isn't Voldemort for once.

"**These Demembers guard some weirdo's prison?" asked Uncle Vernon, lumbering along in the wake of Harry's train of thought.**

"**Yes," said Harry.**

**If only his head would stop hurting, if only he could just leave the kitchen and get to his dark bedroom and think…**

"**Oho! They were coming to arrest you!" said Uncle Vernon, with the triumphant air of a man reaching an unassailable conclusion. "That's it, isn't it, boy? You're on the run from the law!"**

"**Of course I'm not," said Harry, shaking his head as though to scare off a fly, his mind racing now.**

"**Then why -?"**

"**He must have sent them," said Harry quietly, more to himself than to Uncle Vernon.**

"**What's that? Who must have sent them?"**

"**Lord Voldemort," said Harry.**

**He registered dimly how strange it was that the Dursleys, who flinched, winced and squawked if they heard words like 'wizard', 'magic' or 'wand', could hear the name of the most evil wizard of all time without the slightest tremor.**

"**Lord - hang on," said Uncle Vernon, his face screwed up, a look of dawning comprehension coming into his piggy eyes. "I've heard that name… that was the one who —"**

"**Murdered my parents, yes," Harry said dully.**

"**But he's gone," said Uncle Vernon impatiently, without the slightest sign that the murder of** **Harry's parents might be a painful topic. "That giant bloke said so. He's gone."**

Sirius growls lowly at that while Remus glares at the book both of them thinking about getting back at them the Marauder way.

"He is …."Sirius growls but drops off as Harry gives him a glare that looks so much like his mothers before she cursed him that he shuts up.

"**He's back," said Harry heavily.**

**It felt very strange to be standing here in Aunt Petunia's surgically clean kitchen, beside the top of-the-range fridge and the wide-screen television, talking calmly of Lord Voldemort to Uncle Vernon. The arrival of the Dementors in Little Whinging seemed to have breached the great, invisible wall that divided the relentlessly non-magical world of Privet Drive and the world beyond, Harry's two lives had somehow become fused and everything had been turned upside-down; the Dursleys were asking for details about the magical world, and Mrs. Figg knew Albus Dumbledore; Dementors were soaring around Little Whinging, and he might never return to Hogwarts. Harry's head throbbed more painfully.**

"**Back?" whispered Aunt Petunia.**

"So actually understands what's going on" Ginny asks in shock.

"Well Ginny Lily was her sister" Arthur says gently.

**She was looking at Harry as she had never looked at him before. And all of a sudden, for the very first time in his life, Harry fully appreciated that Aunt Petunia was his mother's sister. He could not have said why this hit him so very powerfully at this moment. All he knew was that he was not the only person in the room who had an inkling of what Lord Voldemort being back might mean.**

**Aunt Petunia had never in her life looked at him like that before. Her large, pale eyes (so unlike her sister's) were not narrowed in dislike or anger, they were wide and fearful.**

**The furious pretence that Aunt Petunia had maintained all Harry's life - that there was no magic and no world other than the world she inhabited with Uncle Vernon - seemed to have fallen away.**

"**Yes," Harry said, talking directly to Aunt Petunia now. "He came back a month ago. I saw him."**

Harry can't believe he is telling them that.

**Her hands found Dudley's massive leather-clad shoulders and clutched them.**

"**Hang on," said Uncle Vernon, looking from his wife to Harry and back again, apparently dazed and confused by the unprecedented understanding that seemed to have sprung up between them.**

"**Hang on. This Lord Voldything's back, you say."**

"**Yes."**

"**The one who murdered your parents."**

"**Yes."**

"**And now he's sending Dismembers after you?"**

.

"**Looks like it," said Harry.**

"**I see," said Uncle Vernon, looking from his white - faced wife to Harry and hitching up his trousers. He seemed to be swelling, his great purple face stretching before Harry's eyes. "Well, that settles it," he said, his shirt front straining as he inflated himself, "you can get out of this house, boy!"**

"WHAT!" everyone yells in anger.

Sirius snarls "He is dead if you get hurt"

"Siri it hasn't happened yet"

"Don't care pup"

"**What?" said Harry.**

**"You heard me - OUT!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, and even Aunt Petunia and Dudley jumped.**

"**OUT! OUT! I should've done this years ago! Owls treating the place like a rest home, puddings exploding, half the lounge destroyed, Dudley's tail, Marge bobbing around on the ceiling and that flying Ford Anglia - OUT! OUT! You've had it! You're history! You're not staying here if some loony's after you, you're not endangering my wife and son, you're not bringing trouble down on us. If you're going the same way as your useless parents, I've had it! OUT!"**

**Harry stood rooted to the spot. The letters from the Ministry, Mr. Weasley and Sirius were all crushed in his left hand. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE.**

"That's kinda hard to do right now" Ginny says sarcastically.

**"You heard me!" said Uncle Vernon, bending forward now, his massive purple face coming so close to Harry's, he actually felt flecks of spit hit his face. **

"That's disgusting" Hermione says wrinkling her nose.

"Try having it happen to you" Harry softly comments with his own look of disgust.

**"Get going! You were all keen to leave half an hour ago! I'm right behind you! Get out and never darken our doorstep again! Why we ever kept you in the first place, I don't know, Marge was right, it should have been the orphanage. We were too damn soft for our own good, thought we could squash it out of you, **

"WHAT?" Sirius yells in shock and anger "What does he mean by that Pup?"

"Nothing he just likes to make empty threats Siri" Harry whispers though he does not meet Sirius eyes.

"We'll talk about this tonight Pup" He waves Tonks on. Throughout this Snape is sneering thinking its' all some act for Potter to get more attention. Meanwhile Albus thinks he made a mistake sending Harry there.

**thought we could turn you normal, but you've been rotten from the beginning and I've had enough - owls!"**

**The fifth owl zoomed down the chimney so fast it actually hit the floor before zooming into the air again with a loud screech. Harry raised his hand to seize the letter, which was in a scarlet envelope, but it soared straight over his head, flying directly at Aunt Petunia, who let out a scream and ducked, her arms over her face. The owl dropped the red envelope on her head, turned, and flew straight back up the chimney.**

**Harry darted forwards to pick up the letter, but Aunt Petunia beat him to it.**

"**You can open it if you like," said Harry, "but I'll hear what it says anyway. That's a Howler."**

"**It's addressed to me," said Aunt Petunia in a shaking voice. "It's addressed to me, Vernon, look! Mrs. Petunia Dursley, the Kitchen, Number Four, Privet Drive –"**

**She caught her breath, horrified. The red envelope had begun to smoke.**

"**Open it!' Harry urged her. "Get it over with! It'll happen anyway."**

"**No."**

"Stupid people" Someone says.

"Yes let's not listen to the person who knows about magic…they wouldn't last a day in our world or in war" Moody growls.

**Aunt Petunia's hand was trembling. She looked wildly around the kitchen as though looking for an escape route, but too late -the envelope burst into flames. Aunt Petunia screamed and dropped it.**

**An awful voice filled the kitchen, echoing in the confined space, issuing from the burning letter on the table.**

"My voice is that bad to you Harry" Albus chuckles a little. While Harry blushes and Snape thinks snidely _he thinks everyone's voice is horrible compared to his own. _

"**Remember my last, Petunia."**

"What does that mean sir?" Hermione says. Albus just smiles at her while fishing for a lemon drop then offers some to everyone which only the twins take him up on.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she might faint. She sank into the chair beside Dudley, her face in her hands. The remains of the envelope smoldered into ash in the silence.**

"**What is this?" Uncle Vernon said hoarsely. "What - I don't -Petunia?"**

**Aunt Petunia said nothing. Dudley was staring stupidly at his mother, his mouth hanging open.**

**The silence spiraled horribly. Harry was watching his aunt, utterly bewildered, his head throbbing fit to burst.**

"**Petunia, dear?" said Uncle Vernon timidly. "P-Petunia?"**

**She raised her head. She was still trembling. She swallowed.**

"**The boy - the boy will have to stay, Vernon," she said weakly.**

"**W-what?"**

"**He stays," she said. She was not looking at Harry. She got to her feet again.**

"**He… but Petunia…"**

"**If we throw him out, the neighbors will talk," she said. She was rapidly regaining her usual brisk, snappish manner, though she was still very pale. "They'll ask awkward questions, they'll want to know where he's gone. We'll have to keep him."**

"Those vile people only caring about what their neighbors will think and only letting Harry stay because they are afraid of Albus. When they should care about him on their own" Molly rants angrily the two canines, her husband, Tonks and Moody nodding in agreement with her, not to mention the kids while Albus thinks he made a mistake with trusting them with Harry's care. Meanwhile Harry is smiling at Molly and the others happy to know they care but he is also blushing, Sape is sneering outwardly while thinking Harry's childhood is much like his in the part.

**Uncle Vernon was deflating like an old tire.**

"**But Petunia, dear –"**

**Aunt Petunia ignored him. She turned to Harry. "You're to stay in your room," she said. "You're not to leave the house. Now get to bed."**

**Harry didn't move.**

"Now is not the time to be stubborn Harry"

"Sorry Padfoot"

"It's okay Pup"

"Like your one to talk Sirius you're more stubborn than a mule"

"Shut Up Mooney! Any way Harry is more stubborn then me"

"Hey"

"True"

"You two are so mean to me"

"You love us really pup"

"Oh be quiet"

"**Who was that Howler from?"**

"Man Harry you are slow…"

"Didn't you just here Professor Dumbledore say he sent it…"

"And to think we used to think you were smart" The twins exclaim.

"Shut Up" Harry says glaring at the two red-headed boys across from him.

"**Don't ask questions," Aunt Petunia snapped.**

"**Are you in touch with wizards?"**

"**I told you to get to bed!"**

"**What did it mean? Remember the last what?"**

"**Go to bed!"**

"**How come -?"**

"**YOU HEARD YOUR AUNT, NOW GET TO BED!" **

"I for one is glad all that yelling is done" Tonks says sounding a little horse from Vernon's yelling "But I do wish they were nicer to you Harry"

"Thanks Tonks"Harry says blushing a little. Molly then gets up saying "Lets have some dinner then go to bed alright"

Albus smiles at Molly saying "Excellent idea Molly" She smiles at them and heads to the kitchen to make dinner before asking Ginny and Hermione to join her. Harry gets up to help also until Sirius grabs his elbow and says "Harry can me you and Remus talk"

"Sure Siri about what?"

"Not here pup" Sirius says getting up followed by Remus and suggests they find somewhere else to have their talk. They leave the room behind as the three adults left in the room start to talk politics and the three boys start to play chess.


End file.
